User talk:Sithu Aye
Welcome to my Talk Page. Sign your name or else I may choose to ignore your message. ''If you are replying to my message in'' your own talk page, I have absolutely no way to know whether you've replied to me or not. Feel free to notify me about any flaws or problems about my edits, or other things that I should be aware of. If however, you are here about to not discuss, but bash on about me undoing/rollbacking your useless, horrendously grammaticized, and assumptional edits, in which I did so under justified and reasonable circumstances, you can forget about me being hospital to you. Good days. Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Klaus Von Hertzon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 13:45, June 4, 2010 Hi Hi!! D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 14:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) twinstar hi there hows it going? twinstar is retired, so go to dinoqueen instead kk? link below. User:DinoQueen13 Creeeeeeeeeeeeepy picture Can u please stop deleting catergories or I'm telling one of the admins!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 08:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) when it says new vestroia bakugan, it doesn't mean bakugan from new vestroia!! It mean Bakugan from the second season!!! Bakugan: New Vestroia!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 08:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay u can delte those caterdories. 09:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Hello, I am here to tell you something. In all of the episodes on here, we have this layout, Characters Seen, then Bakugan Debuts, then Bakugan Seen and then whatever else like Battle Gear or MBAs etc. You are changing that. And now, you are stopping me, an admin, from putting them back to the way there were. Can you please stop doing that and fix them? Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I understand that you have good intentions and I would not say that is what I am asking you to do is a guidelin, since I have been pushing for one but ever since I came on here in 2010, that has always been the way the episodes have been organized and handled. And I will tell you this, I actually did what you are doing, thinking it would clean things up but I was told by one of the admins (do not remember who) to not do that and to keep things the way they are. So, I kind of full in line with that, although I am still pushing for a guideline to episode pages because of too much redundant information and also, too many uneccessary pictures. I am going to get some episode guidelines set up soon but for now, can you fix those things? I would appreciate it until I can get things straightened out. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I know and I put those two pages in those categories as well in the past but I believe it was AOH or Twinstar who told me that those situations do not count. Truthfully, I think they should be in there but I am just going with what I was told in the past.Zachattack31 (talk) 19:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look, Brontes never became a "former villain". Gus tossed him out. Just because he yelled for someone to save him from getting tossed out doesn't mean he changed sides. Nobody knows what happened to him. So knock it off, before you get a warning. ''Bendo14'' [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) If you are tryiing to tell us what to do i think you should stop. Lumagrowl clearly changed sides when Kazarina died. Lumagrowl just wanted to settle the score with aranaut. when kazarina died, Lumagrowl did not fight the brawlers, but listened to the brawlers. Thus if brontes isn't under villian, then just add it. Hey Hi. I wanted just to inform you that Viper Helios and Cyborg Helios were still villians in the anime, so they aren't Former Villians. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) With Hydranoid it includes both Dual and Alpha Hydranoid information in it, so since Alpha Hydranoid became part of the Battle Brawlers, Hydranoid is Former Villian because of that info but Dual Hydranoid's article should be fixed, since himself was still working for Naga. So remove the Former Villians for Dual Hydranoid. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I don't see any reason why not to. Go ahead. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Slynix arrives Hi, DHX, u know if Slynix it's the Mechtogan of Spectra and we will see the both of one alongiside Helios in the next chapter of MS? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't wanna be like this, but if you were to keep that up I would have blocked you. Enough. Warning #1. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ]]Warlord. 22:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Ok dude, Barodius is NOT (technically) Mag Mel. THEREFORE, leave the Mag Mel pics off Barodius' page. Warning numbah 2. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ']]Warlord. 02:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey If it's possible, please get pictures of cards without any sort of watermark on them. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Please refrain from cursing. Even though "h#ll" may not be a curse word to everyone, this is a Wikia about a subject for young children. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit to the Orbeum page? There's no proof that the information I took out was real. Bakugan.com in fact confirmed that nothing even similar to the information was true, and I'm tired of re-adding the information and of people not taking me seriously because I'm an anon. SOME people don't have email accounts. Please, please, please, please don't re-add the info. Thanks Thanks for reporting that anon who was falisfiying info. He was blocked for 3 days. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 05:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hmm you should know...bakugan is singlar and plural. like fish kay Yes they have fencer in their names, the are all mechanical, and yes they are all pyrus, yes they are all traps. Although they have not been stated in any link in the anime. So, i wouldn't add the variations. Thus thnx for the question XD The Demon Sweetie. 07:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i have been makeing edits to the trivia on defentrix, and my edits continue to get deleted, im not entirely shure if you are the one deleting my edits, but if so than can you please stop. Drago vincent (talk) 20:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) all right then, i dont see how its a useless edit, but i will stop. Drago vincent (talk) 20:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) can hades also be counted as mecanical hydernoid Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) can u send me a picure of a pyrus altair (bakugan form)Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) what the hell why you delete my edit thats noobishTomcrew1 (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) tell dartholder94 to stop delete my edits pleaseTomcrew1 (talk) 21:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) dont i repeat dont fuck with me u noob so i cant spell who cares Hey, it is Dark and I was wondering if you put the characters seen in the episodes? I think u do because this is a all bakugan show, there is human in the show too. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh. So I shouldn't? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay that is alright. Maybe we should talk to the admins about it. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So I shouldn't add it? Also go on the chat. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Thanks anyway. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You are going on my friends list! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Hey! What spacing glitch are you talking about? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 00:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Weird... I don't know. Huh. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 03:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dart, it's Dark and I was asking how you were going. Also can you please go on the chat becuase I ahve never seen you on it. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 05:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure :3 Why did you revert the fencer page? it was destroyed it even says on other pages like foxbat. Maxus Helios was destroyed by assail farbros it like broke like glass or something Zierant (talk) 22:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I said it was destroyed in Ultimate Bakugan. and used aswell. AOH and Bendo said it was destroyed, Why do you keep rediting that. it isnt false watch the episode. I Even asked them. they replied saying all of the pieces were destroyed. In This PHoto from (duel in the dunes) Shows the bakugan. Im editing that page in the bakugan seen section and putting (Photo) just to let you know. DONT REDIT IT because its right in the picture and im putting where its seen. i mean people put wilda in ms episode 27 as a flashback so why can't this be there. on episode 14 Can I ask you a question ,why is it that you remove that the face on Beatadron chest looks look chaos iron dragonoid I was not talking about the normal iron drago I was talking about the choas version of iron drago the one that was Choas army .Also I was not talking head I as talking about it was head pieces it's masks an I did not say it was simitarity . Also you deteled that I put that his suit somewhat have the same design as Tron suits. For what both of them . I was asking as it both that had gammers that was all. ok but on you wikia paper I was reading that you would would fix gammers.This is my last question. Ok , but I feel like you are giving me half answers when I first commented I mean is that you are not giving the full details ,I like it when I know all the misstakes are.Also I ask two questions on the first comment. Thank you for your time for explaining fully ,I did not understand what I was doing wrong.Now that I understand all the details of my misstakes ;I will do greaters to fix and detail my sentence .Also I was clear the first piece but when I asked about the second piece you given me one whole answer ,which was unclear on which one you was talking.An learning that both pieces had the misstakes in sentence,grammer,and facts.Again thank you for your time and work.DARKWISEZX (talk) 00:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) why Why not? The game no longer exists. Therefore, it should be put in past tense. There is no confirmation that BD will return, so for now, we use past tense. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hmph Fine. I'll ask the admins to change it, in the mean time, I'll just do what you say. Hey BD pages go in past tense.-A2 :Everything. -A2 Hmm ... I'll have to ask him. For now, don't do anything. (Usually A2 says 'Head's Up' rather than 'Hey', but who knows?) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can divide the Arcs. For the BD pages, what you said should NOT be in past tense. Only ones like; "Blaze Rush is a move in blah blah" should be changed into "Blaze rush WAS blah blah" The effect stays in present tense. Hey it is Dark and could you go on the chat? It is so quiet. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 07:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Response Okay, Truthfully, I did the same thing as well when I was first started out. But when I talked with the admins, before I became one, they told me that when it came to the Battle Brawlers category, only put in the most recent evolutions in. So, for example, Blade Tigerra can stay in that category but regular Tigrerra does not. Same with Drago, only the most recent evolution - hence Fusion Dragonoid. When it comes to Helios for example, you put in the most recent Pyrus version and the most recent Darkus version. As for the Skyress thing, I did not know about the Special Attack so I apologize for that. I should probably fix that but I hope this answers the questions you asked.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forgot to add something with Skyress. When it comes to season 2, unless the original Skyress was produced or seen, then you put it in that category. Storm Skyress was seen in season 2, not the original. So, when you put that information back, make sure you know which one to put that in.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I did? Huh, guess I did not read the fine print. Oh wait, I may have thought that category was already listed and therefore did not need it again. If I got rid of it of all, then I made quite a few mistakes. Sorry about that - guess I better fix them. Oh and with Skyress, it is only the Storm Skyress page that is New Vestroia - the original Skyress does not because it was only for season 1.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe I am the confused one here. Do this, if the original Skyress, not Storm Skyress, was released as a Special Attack in season 2, then yes it is included. I am hoping this clarifies this situation.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) We don't need "Featured With" on the cards. It's a bit redundant. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope, they are perfectly fine. People who add the template to it, automatically delete everything. So you don't have to delete it. It's just very pointless if you do. RE Yes, that is correct. Job for you - if you want to do it Hey there, I have a job for you if you want to do it. I contacted SM recently and one of the questions I asked them was we have several pages that either don't have high quality photos or no photos at all, like the move Rush. I asked him if we could get screenshots and he said we could but it would need to be sent to their LA branch, since they handled BD, but if I could comprise a list of what we need updated, they will sent it to the LA office and we could get screenshots. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to do that but since you are on frequently during the afternoons - would you be willing to go through all the BD pages and make a list of all the pages that need better pictures or don't have any pictures? If you want to, I would realy appreciate it and I will handle the thing with email and SM. You can put the list on my talk page if you want - let me know if you want to do it or not.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, everything should be under the category "Bakugan Dimensions". And I appreciate the help.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Not sure I understand what you mean - basically we need pictures for what we don't have, like the move Rush for example, or pictures where the quality is not that great and therefore we need HD pics. For example, with the BD page for Craig, we need a better image for him in the template, not that small picture. That is basically what we need - a and/or better picture for the infoboxes on the BD pages that need it. Also, I don't know what you did to my message page when you set your latest message but it messed it up quite a bit. If it was an accident, then I understand.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Just to let you know, this is not an absolute, has to be done now kind of job. You can take your time with it and finish it when you can. The guy said I could email him anytime - no deadline or anything. So, if you still want to do it, just take your time. I understand the Internet and stuff. If you don't want to, then that's fine as well.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that would be helpful as well. I really do appreciate you doing this for me.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yo! Dude, i'm not ignoring Admins' warning. And I'm not making false or pointless edits either. Just adding to a page. A wikia is a website that anybody can edit. Plus I don't think its cool just for someone to erase my edits just because think don't think its true. I review episodes and input what I see and hear. For example: Apollonir's voice in the first season is different from his monster form to masked form. Watch your going down clown and you'll see and hear what I'm talking about.Bakuganman (talk) 18:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cross Dragonoid's Shooting Tornado to 500 Gs while it actually was 600 Gs, that was a mistake in typing. Minx Elfin's Hyper Bubble Shield nullified the enemy's ability, that was a misunderstanding becuase I thought any defensive moves nullify an ability. And merging Nova Spiral and Burst Core in Viper Helios page, I just thought I could make it "shorter and sweeter". So now i know not to do that anymore since you told me. Thx and I won't make those mistakes again. And thx for not blocking me when i made those mistakes. Your a true Admin. :) Bakuganman (talk) 21:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lol. well thx :), but you could be a good admin. later and Happy Editing! Bakuganman (talk) 22:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete the effects of the ability "Fin Mort Merman" of Lythirius? I am Drago's master now. He is under my complete control!